089 She
by MsMeow
Summary: Genesis is just playing a harmless prank, and happens to get Angeal mixed up in it. T for language.


089. She

"What the hell is this about?!" The raven haired man screamed at the sight before him, a mortified look on his face as the other conscious one in the room tried to shush him.

"Uhm… I can explain. Honestly, I can. It's all in good fun, he won't mind." Grinned the redhead beauty.

"Genesis! Y-you're out of your mind. You seriously think he won't mind? You can get away with a lot of things, but this?" Angeal was visibly panicking before he stopped, staring at the man lying unconscious before him. He had gone to Sephiroth's quarters to check on the First Class SOLDIER when he didn't show for sparring and found Genesis looming over him when he stepped in the room.

The silver haired man was laying, out cold, on the chocolate colored suede couch sporting a thin layer of a pink eye shadow that faded to a flesh color bellow his brow line. A soft blush had also been applied that had a light sparkle to it, and his jaw line had been softened with a light amount of powder. Genesis had been holding a small container of mascara and a tube of glossy lip color. 'Gaia knows Sephiroth didn't need anything for his eyelashes with how full and long they are.' Angeal noted when he saw the mascara.

"Where did you get all of this?" Angeal asked with a cocked eyebrow, still watching the sleeping First Class's form. He noted that Sephiroth wasn't even donning his uniform, a blanket pulled up to his ribs and his chest bare.

Genesis grinned a little more, looking somewhat like a feline by now, "I was able to scrap it up around the base." After a moment, he pulled what looked like Sephiroth's normal outfit from a glass coffee table across from the couch. Angeal visibly flinched.

"I think you've gone too far, Genesis, I really think you've gone too far."

"What? You don't think he'll appreciate the adjustments I've made? It's quite fashionable, I'll have you know, and is a vast improvement on how bulky and flat looking it made him as an overcoat."

What used to be Sephiroth's coat now looked like a full length V-neck dress. It latched several times from the middle of the chest to the waist and split in the center at what looked like would be about mid-thigh. The shoulder guards were non-existent; in fact, the whole round where the shoulders were was gone, simply connecting the rest of the dress to the full-length sleeves by small pieces in the underarm. Angeal was sure that Genesis would be dead within ten minutes of Sephiroth discovering what he had done.

"I'm out of here; there is no way I'm hanging around for when he wakes up." Angeal started backing up from the couch, his eyes going from Sephiroth's new, 'improved', uniform to Genesis.

"No way Angeal, you came in, you are officially an accessory to my little crime." Genesis said, sweeping some hair out of his face.

"Accessory? I did nothing, whatsoever to help you!" Angeal's hands came out to the side, palm up, waving back and forth a bit as if it helped make his point a bit more clear.

Seeing it as an opportune moment, Genesis tossed the tube of gloss at Angeal. Instinctively, the raven-haired First Class caught it, glaring a bit. "What was that for?"

"You are now a participant, you were about to gloss his lips." Genesis smirked smugly to Angeal.

"Like he's going to believe that one Ge-…" Angeal was cut off by the sound of a rustle and a yawn.

"Who is going to believe what now, Angeal?" Sephiroth's deep voice resounded before another yawn cut in.

"Genesis, he has something to explain to you Seph, and I doubt you're going to like it." Angeal looked from Sephiroth back to where Genesis had been standing; only to find an empty spot and the door that he had closed swinging wide open. 'No… that bastard…' Angeal's thoughts were cut off by a sharp yell that came from the couch. When he looked, he saw a very angry silver-haired SOLDIER glaring at his reflection in the glass table. As that glare turned to him, Angeal froze up, looking Sephiroth in the eyes before trailing his line of site down to what he was looking at. Gulping, the raven-haired man chuckled nervously. "Seph, I wouldn't do this to you. Come on! Genesis is the one who did it, I just happened to walk in and he threw this at me!"

Sephiroth's stare did not waver as he lifted his gaze back to Angeal's, his eyes showing disbelief. Figuring he was already screwed, and plotting Genesis's death, Angeal pulled in a bit of courage and smirked.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you make a beautiful girl." With that smart remark, Angeal turned on his heel, booking out the door and down the hall as fast as he could.

* * *

Reviews would make me smile. I do not own any of the characters. :3


End file.
